bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora Shima
"Where I come from, family's defined as those who don't screw you over a paycheck. Blood makes no difference. If you can trust them with your life, and know that they'll be there come whatever hell rains down, then they're your family." Appearance With hair that flows a little bit past her shoulders in red waves, and piercing green eyes, Pan is tall and lean – she spends much of her time hunting or training to become a better hunter – but even now she hasn't managed to get rid of all of the curves she was "blessed" with. She isn't nearly as busty or round as some women, but the curves definitely haven't disappeared. She has paler skin with a hint of the darker coloring one receives from time in the sun. She has a scar across her left eye that was present from an enemy, and a few other scars here and there but nothing to major. At one point - when she first arrived at her post on Earth - she wore the black kimono worn by Shinigami, with its customary white undergarment underneath. Like most, she wore a bright colored scarf - in her case red - with it, carrying her Zanpakutō tied to her obi sash. Now though, she has shed the restricting clothing for her own version of "robes of black". With a pair of black pants of the softest leather the woman ever got hands on, her pants may as well be a second skin that clings to the woman's lean legs - when she's not wearing shorts in those hotter months. For a top, she wears a black bra like shirt that leaves little to the imagination in regards to how well built she really is, and covers her more like a breast plate then actual cloth. Over that she wears a half vest with sleeves that go to her elbows and clasps in the front with a piece of leather above her breasts. On her feet are a pair of clinging thigh high black boots that look as though they merge with the leather of her pants, they're so close to the material. When she finds herself in her Gigia form, she likes to stick to things that won't get her stared at labeled as looking like she came right out of Dominatrix Incorporated. Of course that doesn't mean she wears clothing that repulses others eyes. She sticks to jeans that hug her hips, tops that accentuate her curves, and either cowboy boots or stiletto boots. Occasionally you'll find her in a dress if it's something special for those she loves, otherwise it's simple, understated, and very "look at me" -esque. She loves the way she looks after all, and she's got no desire to hide that, even if it is a little arrogant. Along with the scars, Pan has a tattoo that goes up the left side of her body - the same side as the scar down her eye - of tribal looking designs. It is obvious that it goes over her left collarbone, down the side of her left boob, down her left side, and into her pants, but if it goes all the way down to her toes, nobody has discovered that mystery yet. Personality When Pan first meets someone, she tends to act confident yet reserved. As she gets to know them, she will gradually reveal more of her personality to those she's with, revealing her enthusiasm, a sarcastic sense of humor, and an intelligence that surprises most people. However, the lack of word from her brother's over the last few years has hurt her deeply, though she hides that behind a badass front that she doesn't easily let down. Pan is strong-willed once she sets her mind to something. She is also quick to call people out on their behavior if she feels it's necessary. Even when she's scared, Pan can be quite brave. She can also be reckless and willing to risk her life in order to get the job done, but she's rarely willing to risk others if she can help it. She is - first and foremost - a Shinigami and she will do her duties as such. Her entire focus for the past decade has been cleansing hollows, sending Pluses over, and keeping the balance between the Human World and Soul Society. Does she feel that at times they are narrow minded in their views, of course, but who wouldn't after living with such humanity for so long. Nothing will keep her from doing what she has to though, it's the right thing to do, even if at times it feels short sighted and narrow. Unfortunately Pan's emotions can sometimes lead her to be foolish or irrational, though she works hard to ignore that part of herself these days. Since she's mostly alone, she knows that whatever she does is only focused on her, thankfully, but she also knows she would drop everything in an instant if any of her small circle of loved ones called. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei History For the most part, Pan avoids any mention of her history or even thinking about it. The only thing important to her from her past is the two boys she cares about. Other then them, the entire past can burn in hell and she wouldn't much care. All she will reveal is she lived in the Inuzuri District of the Rukongai and she grew up to hunt Hollows. Other then that it's none of anyone's business what she may or may not have gone threw. The Truth Pan has literally blocked all of her history before she met the boy's she deemed "hers". Before them life wasn't really all that much worth remembering... she can vaguely recall cold streets and an empty belly, but otherwise it's all kind of a blur. After the boy's though, it's all in sharp relief. She can remember the first time she met them and realized they needed... someone. She didn't know why, but they called to her and she hitched her wagon to theirs - metaphorically speaking. In the future it would lead to a whole lot of heartache, but she would never regret it. As she grew, she realized what she wanted to do... she wanted to be a Shinigami. She wanted to do something special with her life and that was the path she chose. She worked hard and made it to the Academy and couldn't have been happier, especially when the boys did as well. Happiness has a really bad way of jumping track though, and that first started with Ryuuhei's first "love". The first time she ever found herself doing something innately "wrong" - beyond stealing and breaking and entering - was for the boys. Of course she didn't hesitate... she'd never hesitate. That was the first time blood stained her hands - literally and metaphorically - but it wasn't the last. Soon they all just kind of... blurred, but she didn't realize she was slowly killing her own innate innocence with this loyalty. Unfortunately it seemed someone else was as equally interested in her exploits, and he wasn't a nice man. She met her nightmare towards the end of her Academy stay. For the next few months she was blackmailed, the boys insurance against her - something she never thought possible. As she finally exited the Academy, she also finally had enough. That night she went to meet the man and killed him, leaving him on the cold floor of the warehouse without a second thought. The next day, instead of picking a branch, she chose a spot on Earth... it was as far from the boys as she could get without going to the Arrancar's territory. Earth and all its... Oddities At first she had to admit, she was a little overwhelmed by it all. The idea that people couldn't see her, it was unnerving. Of course she got a Gigia so that problem was solved, but then she had to figure out everything else. Nothing was intimidating as the moment she realized the Hollows were a whole lot harder to kill then she first thought. Her first fight almost ended in her loss, but it taught her that she couldn't come at these things straight on like she'd been taught... she had to think like them. She did really well for the next few years, happily developing her own style of beating the Hollows, rather then the one she'd been so seriously taught. This style involved blades... not just her Zan, but also a set of beautiful throwing knives. It also involved a whole lot of speed. And that is what she did, teaching herself to be quick, agile, and fast. Unfortunately she was about to run into more bad luck - or good depending if you're speaking long term or short - in the form of a spiritually aware human. Meeting the Oddball The night Pandora stumbled upon MacKenzie Rivers was the night things really shifted for the loner. She was in her Gigia, headed home from an art museum when she heard the weak cries of what she thought was a normal human. In her curiosity, she investigated, only to find a severely beaten young looking girl being chocked by a much larger man. In a rage fueled by her own demons, she pulled the man off and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him until she realized he was no longer moving. The teen was passed out - thankfully - so she took the girl to the emergency room and was going to leave her there until one of the nurses said they couldn't find a single shred of identification on the girl. The older sister in her wouldn't let Pandora leave, so instead she stuck around. When the girl woke, Pandora realized immediately that every word from the girl's mouth was a lie. This intrigued her more then anything else, feeling an almost connection with the female that she, unfortunately, couldn't just ignore. She would come to regret that in the short term, but in the long run she fell completely and utterly is love with the insanity that was Mackenzie Rivers. Moving to Japan After the girl was healed up, Pandora realized people were looking for the person who'd murdered the brute in the alley. Worried that they'd trace it somehow back to the teen - and knowing they couldn't get her on it - she decided on a change of venue. Japan was far enough away from all of this and the girl already knew Japaneses... it was perfect, but first they had a stop to make. That was when she met Warren Rivers and realized she couldn't just leave the boy. She made a promise to herself - and MacKenzie - that she'd keep an eye on the boy and make sure nothing happened to him. Over the next several years she firmly kept this promise, keeping the boy appraised to the fact that his sister was doing wonderful and had become a doctor of all things. These were also the years she found herself coming in contact with an... odd female. A Quincy by the name of Caralyn Duboise. This Quincy wasn't like any other Quincy she'd ever met... the woman had no idea what she was, hadn't even understood the weird ability until she'd accidentally activated it after she'd been cornered by a bunch of Hollows and Pandora had come to save her, and she hadn't hated Pandora on sight. When the redhead asked about it, all the blonde woman could say was she'd always had the cross necklace that marked her a Quincy for anyone who could recognize it, and that her parents had left her in a hidden bundle behind a garbage bin. Knowing it was an awful idea, Pandora agreed anyways to help the Quincy figure out her powers and abilities. She knew she really shouldn't, but she couldn't leave the girl to be defenselessly hunted by hollows until they swallowed her soul. So she spent several years with the woman, actually becoming friends with her. Unfortunately the day came where she couldn't teach the woman any more and the blonde headed off on her own. The only thing that made the redheaded woman feel better was the realization that Warren was going to come live with them. She couldn't have been happier for Kenzi, only she didn't get to much enjoy it. News of "Home" It was about that time that weird shit started to go down from the Seraphim, at least in a way that caught Pandora's attention. After she was attacked by a "woman of red" by the name of Naz'Kitai, she found herself in the presence of a man who told her that her brothers were in trouble, something that sent her straight to Seireitei. Only when she got there, she learned an even harsher truth... one brother was almost broken, the other completely missing and presumed dead. This sent her to Las Noches to meet a man who could possibly help her find a way into the world of the Seraphim where she planned on hunting down her brother and either saving him, or... well it would come to that if it had to. Las Noches Unfortunately when she landed in Las Noches, it wasn't on purpose. This lead to an interesting meeting of one Arrancar with red eyes and matching hair by the name of Aries Esha. Instead of killing her as she'd honestly expected, he helped her... mixed in with some heavy flirting that she hadn't wanted to admit was fun. Finally though she stood in front of Alvaro Lobo, only to learn the key to getting into AstraCaelum had been at Xcution the whole time. The Battle that Broke Hearts Unfortunately she didn't see Kokoro again until the moment she was faced across from him in battle. For the first time ever she knew she would be unable to do it... she just... she couldn't kill him. How was she supposed to allow her blades to feast on the blood of one of the only men she loved other then Ryuuhei. But she didn't have much of a choice she soon learned. She couldn't chose the broken one, over the one with a life, so she slid her blade through her brother's heart and held him as he died. The battle wasn't over though, but to her it may as well have been. She barely noticed as Ryuuhei got up to go and help his soldiers. She didn't care, she wasn't going to leave him there to get cold. She would have stayed there the entire battle if not for the sound of a child being attacked. She didn't even think as she stood and followed the voice to find Hikaru Tsukiyumi being attacked by a Seraphim. She didn't think as she attacked, ignoring the injuries and insults thrown away as she focused on killing the woman. By the end of the battle she was severely wounded but the Seraphim was dead. In the resulting backlash of power, Pandora succumbed to her injuries and passed out after saving the boy and the young Shinigami man. Waking Up and Suddenly Trapped When Pandora awoke from her very short coma, she found herself trapped in Seireitei with no way home and the knowledge that she'd killed her brother. It was... awful, but there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it so instead she... walked. She refused to join in on any of the insanity that was Seireitei's day to day living. She just couldn't much be bothered. She did meet some rather interesting people though... a man by the name of Daisame Shigure during a sparing match, another by the name of Hiraku Nara after he inadvertently damaged some property, and Yoru Tsukiyumi showing his son his Bankai. It was nice, but it didn't make her miss home any less, which is why she was more then just ecstatic to find herself able to go back. Finding a Broken Home and the Resulting Years When Pandora found her way home, she visited Xcution first. She didn't care about the majority of the people in there - she had no one much to thank - but there was one little doctor she had to find. Only when she found Kenzi it was in the middle of a battle of will between Warren and one Rhapsody Shaelor. She didn't stick around though after she heard about the damage to her house. She raced home, barely stopping long enough to apologize for plowing into the Arrancar who'd haunted her thoughts when she'd been trapped. When she found her house she was... devastated. The only thing that made it a little less awful was the odd man who'd followed her. His... morbid and dark sense of humor made her feel less like it was the end of the world and she rather enjoyed her time with him. Of course she couldn't just focus on that, she had to fix her house... which she started on the next day. For the next year she fixed up her house, occasionally hearing from Yoru or Hiraku or one of the various other people she'd found herself in contact with over her life. Of course she didn't forget about her duties, still remembering her job came long before anything else, she was used to sleeping on the dirt after all. One thing that came out of it... she finally met Warren's friends. One was the girl who'd saved her after her run in with the red bitch. Unfortunately it seemed Misora Mika was often busy whenever she was around so she didn't spend much time with him, but over the next three years she did get much closer to Rhapsody and Aries. She even noticed the heart break the girl felt when Warren had to return to America for almost an entire year. Of course as the girl grew, she couldn't help but think the whole thing had been... good for the girl. She wouldn't admit it, but she was... kind of happy with her life. She almost had a family, one with it's faults, but a family. Hell she could almost call herself normal with a guy actually interested - even if she was playing hard to get - and a girl who actually looked up to her like a daughter would. She's also terrified that something is going to take it away. Relationships Ryuuhei Fujiii - A boy she met when she was young and bonded with. She considers him like a younger brother and doesn't hold back when she thinks he needs an ass kicking or a tongue lashing. Kokoro Mizuchi - Another of the boy's she considers family. He's an arrogant asshole, and she knows this, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care for him, nor does it mean she won't kick his ass and tear him a new one if she feels it's needed. Mackenzie Rivers - A woman she's known for more then ten years and has grown closer to then any other female she's ever been forced to interact with. She put the girl through collage and saved her from death and a fate even worse. Warren Rivers - Another of those people that think she saved him, but who has really helped save her. Rhapsody Shaelor - A small redheaded female that she's grown to care about. This little female needed some serious help and Pandora can only hope she provided this. Powers and Abilities *Knives - Pan has a passion for few things like she does blades. If we want to get really specific, her passion lies in the throwing of said blades, and she spends - any times she's not training, hunting, or sleeping - becoming adept with what she loves. *She can use Shunpo and Shikai and is working on her Bankai form but has not yet mastered it. Fighting Style: Pandora doesn't rely on strength but on speed. She likes to get around her victims, throws her daggers to weaken them and then gets in under their guard to finish them off. [Example (courtesy of Kylar)] Zanpakutō Zanpakutō Spirit Apollymis, Pan's Zanpakuto Spirit, is a beautiful woman that stands at a decent five foot ten inches with a slight build and very royal features. With blonde-brown hair that reaches all the way to her waist in beautiful curls, and piercing silver eyes the exact shinning color of Pan's blades, she is majestic. The majority of her skin looks to be unblemished and perfect, but down the right side of her forehead and cheek - dissecting her eye basically in half - is odd markings. Also across her left cheek is one slash - from her temple, across her mouth, and down her chin - and a second - that begins beneath the inner corner of her eye, down her cheek, and to the bottom part of her left ear - creating an X''' of sorts. She wears a floor length dress with a sash around the waist and beaded lengths of braided, colored ropes. On her arms, hands, and neck is more touches of jewelry and upon her head is a crown like none other with tassels and feathers of gold. What really makes the spirit stand out among many is the huge wings upon her back. With one of white-blue and one of orange-red, they draw the eye and hold them, even while the rest of the mind is taking in the woman before them. She is the very embodiment of opposites... dark and light, justice and vengeance, fire and ice. Much like her body, her temperament is also that of conflicting ideas. At times, Apollymis is softer, calmer, less easy to anger. She doesn't feel she needs to hide her tears because she doesn't find tears weak. At others, Apollymis is quite arrogant, narcissistic, aggressive, and very easy to anger. When she is this person, she had no need for tears because she only wants to crush whatever had angered her. Inner World An island some 340 miles long, from east to west; and the distance from the north to the south is 230 miles. The northern portion of the island has 6 mile high mountains along the shore, with the exception of one mountain which is low on all sides and serves as the entrance to the capital city. The south side of the continent just over the mountains is an oblong plain. The island is covered with red, black, and white volcanic rocks with red as the dominate color. The red rocks gives the island a red hue, which also makes the beautiful island seem most mysterious and eerie. The city itself is almost as large as the island, which is approximately 300 miles in circumference. At the center of the city is a great temple. The temple is built on a hill and one of the few buildings not surrounded by water. the pillars of the main hall are made with gold and the walls are made with silver; the ceiling is made with ivory, which was engraved with gold, silver and copper. All the rest of the rooms are covered with copper from the floors to the ceiling, including the pillars. Ἀπόλλων & Ἄρτεμις Ἀπόλλων Apollo is the sword in her left hand and Ἄρτεμις Artemis is the one in her right hand. Sealed Pan's Zanpakutos, in their sealed form, is a pair of daggers know as Tanto. The blade is double edged with a length of 30 cm. The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as well. Tantō are generally forged in hira-zukuri style (without ridgeline), meaning that their sides have no ridge line and are nearly flat, unlike the shinogi-zukuri structure of a katana. Some tantō have particularly thick cross-sections for armor-piercing duty, and are called yoroi toshi - hers are one such type. Shikai '''Release command: δικαιοσύνη και εκδίκηση (Dikaiosýni̱ kai ekdíki̱si̱ and Vengeance) In the second stage, Apollo and Artemis become slightly personalized forms of two khopesh's. The khopesh's have handles like a knife rather than a hilt like a sword. The handles are about 6 in (15 cm) long with a quillon. The blades extend straight for a few inches then then curves gently with sharp convex edges. The end of the blades are shaped to form hooks. They have etching on the flat part of the blades and the hilt looks to be covered in leather with the end of the hilt showing threw silver. Unlike an ax, the khopesh does not make push-cuts, but rather slashes, like a Sabre. Bankai [Locked] Release command: Καταστροφή είναι η ειρήνη (Katastrofí̱ Eínai i̱ Eirí̱ni̱ Is Peace) During Bankai, her outfit changes dramatically, not just her swords. Instead of the supple leather, armor practically sprouts from the leather. Around her shoulder she seemingly grows spiked gold armor, the pattern of gold flooding along her body and making designs along it. Her swords also change. They grow longer and gain color - Apollo becomes red and Artemis becomes blue. From the hilts grow identical gold, curved spikes, and gold curves to fit around her hand. They also seemingly switch hands in her final transformation for reasons she can not explain. λάμψη Σελήνη Artemis - the sword that is either in her right hand or in Bankai form is blue - becomes encased in blue ice-like crystals. When she swings her sword in a large arc, the crystals create a shield of sorts around her immediate area that will protect her from most flying objects. καύση ήλιος Apollo - the sword that is either in her left hand or in Bankai form is red - becomes encased in red flames. The flames form themselves into needle sharp daggers of about three inches in height that - when she swings her sword around - launch themselves from the flame at her victim. Statistics Trivia *Pan's voice and face actor would be Tanit Pheonix. *She's been away from Seireitei for ten years before the Seraphim battle. *She keeps herself segregated from other Shinigami. *Her theme song would be Kill Me by The Pretty Reckless and Better by Maggie Rose. *The song that best describes Pan's private life would be Hit Me Like A Man by The Pretty Reckless. *Pan fell absolutely in love with American country music when she visited America her first year on Earth. She loves the throaty sound of it and the way it all seems to make one want to dance. *She has two children she can only vaguely recall when dreaming that she doesn't actually remember, though if she ever saw them again she'd know them immediately because she had drawings of what they'd look like, though she doesn't yet realize who they're of. *Pan would never admit it, but she has a thing for older Disney animated movies. Something about the idea of love fixing all - though she doesn't believe it for even an instant - still makes the girl in her sigh just a little. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Quotes *"Look, it's not you. It's me, and my inability to dig dirty dudes." - being sarcastic with a particularly nasty Hollow. *"Please put your penises away, gentlemen. Dinner is procured. By a woman." - Many years ago to her brothers. *"Darwin says people like you need to die.” - When talking to anyone she deems to stupid to live. *"You leave me tied up like a dog? Then you had better remember that this bitch bites!" *"Let's put the fun back in funeral!" *"Those swords are mine! Touch them and I’ll use ‘em to slice off your nut sack! For a coin purse!" *''In an incredulous tone, he said,'' "You don't know the meaning of virtue!" She looked at him with a smirk,"Of course I do - it means your thong must be white." *"At that, the initial mrowr pfft pfft I'd felt transformed into I will cut a bitch." Gallery 0355e34e7eee8b2731857a081c03c3b6.jpg|"Dressed to impress... I'm going to kill them!" motto.net.ua_55328.jpg|"It's called relaxing... you can either join me or get out of the way." casual_katarina.png|"More then one way to... relax." Pan.jpg|"They called her death..." katarina_fanart_by_zamberz-d6n7rxb.jpg|"...And she was death..." katarina_poster_art_by_artgerm-d6qohlw.jpg|"...But death was a beautiful sight." lol__katarina_the_sinister_blade_by_ippus-d65n95x.jpg|"What... I'm just showing you my pretty blade." Katarina_0.jpg|"They have spoken... they call for your death." fanart_760px_1493.jpg|"It's worth the sight, don't you think." katarina_s_torment_by_sunnykoda-d5wndu7.jpg|"Regret... it's a poignant thing." 911_max.jpg|"It's the temptation which drives them." Kitty-Kat-Katarina-Updated.jpg|Pan-Kitty... -giggles- Character Thread Fillers Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei